pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Fanon Character Mashupovie Meeting
...So, what do we do in this meeting? ATSD FTW!| Epic awesomeness! 17:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) We plan up what the movie will be titled and summarized. We make up the summary on the page as we go along AFTER the meeting is done. It's like a kitty in a 17:36, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Why are you leaving? ATSD FTW!| Epic awesomeness! 03:01, August 12, 2011 (UTC) PABLO AND PHIN99. IT'S THEM. THEY'RE SO RUDE THEY HAVE TO MAKE ME MAD. It's like a kitty in a 03:02, August 12, 2011 (UTC) A message from Pablo- what did we even do? We were being calm and civil, and politely saying no to his idea, but he takes it as hatred. User:PabloDePablo- That's me! *wink* 03:03, August 12, 2011 (UTC) That's a stupid reason to quit. And Pablo and Phineas99 have nothing to do with the mashupmovie. Just because you don't like two people doesn't mean you have to quit forever. Just ignore them. ATSD FTW!| Epic awesomeness! 03:03, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I WAS ASKING THEM TO MAKE AN EDIT ON THE P&F WIKI SINCE I WAS BLOCKED. THEY WERE SO HELPLESS AND YET MORE RUDE THAN ANYONE IN THE HISTORY OF RUDENESS. END OF DISCUSSION It's like a kitty in a 03:05, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Dude, stop overreacting. We were saying no to your idea because it goes against the air of an easy-to-find info source. Besides, we were trying to be nice- just because we don't like the idea doesn't mean we don't like you. When you're being nice, you are an awesome friend- just don't react like we hate you when we say no or something.Jinx! You owe me a soda! 03:10, August 12, 2011 (UTC) User:PabloDePablo- That's me! *wink* 03:08, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Correction: "Dude, you're not overreacting. We were saying no to your idea because we want to be rude. Besides, we were trying to be rude." THAT'S OF COURSE WHAT YOU MEAN. It's like a kitty in a 03:11, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Look- we don't ever want to be rude to anyone. We say no to ideas that make it harder for people to find info because that's what the wiki is about doing. Please don't think we don't like you- we want to be friends. I have to go now, but still consider my offer at friendship. User:PabloDePablo- That's me! *wink* 03:14, August 12, 2011 (UTC) NO, MY IDEA MAKES IT EASIER, THE CURRENT REVISION MAKES IT HARDER. END OF DISCUSSION! It's like a kitty in a 03:18, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Most people prefer how it originally is. We're suppose to make a wiki something most people are comfortable with.Jinx! You owe me a soda!(talk) 03:39, August 12, 2011 (UTC) How does it make it easier? It really goes against the idea of having info in a noticeable place, and we need to make sure people can find the version they need right there where it is expected and needed- up in the infobox. Please do not think I am trying to be rude to anyone- I just want to help you understand two basics- 1) your idea goes against what most of community wants- easy to find info. 2) When people say no, they almost never mean to be rude- they just want to tell you that your idea may not mesh or work with our style of making pages. User:PabloDePablo- That's me! *wink* 12:24, August 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm staying! It's back on track! I'm staying! It's like a kitty in a 04:07, August 12, 2011 (UTC)